


Toss Me Out And Turn In

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely fictional and angst-ridden universe where Louis doesn't know how to make friends, and Harry just wants him all the time.</p><p>Louis is also a bit of a slut, but Harry's okay with that. Until he isn't.</p><p>Alternatively known as the story in which everyone denies their true feelings until they're blue in the face.</p><p>(Smut, smut, smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss Me Out And Turn In

The worst and best day of Louis life (also known as the day he met his match) was when he was 21 and toking up in Zayn’s basement with him and Aiden.

Zayn was going on about this new bloke at UNI, some prat (Louis’ word, not Zayn’s) called Harry Styles who already had girls eating from the palm of his hand, following him around the campus like lemmings off a fuckin cliff, and Louis pretended to be interested in Zayn’s story when actually he was more interested in figuring out how to convince Aiden to sneak off to the bathroom with Louis and have his wicked way with him. Its not like he didn’t care about things Zayn had to say, but getting fucked was more important. But then there was Zayn, blowing a stream of white haze at Louis face and saying:

“I invited ‘im over. Apparently he doesn’t have many friends.”

Aiden leers lazily, muttering how ‘nice of Zayn to invite the guy’ whilst Louis glares because that means he has to stick around and play nice with Zayn’s new friend, instead of dragging Aiden off to the bathroom to ride his cock, and Zayn knew that. Fucking bastard.

“Right. When’s he gunna be here, then?”

Louis stretches lazily like he hasn’t got a care in the world but his body is tense, and like he’s prepared to flee if this guy is anything like any of Zayn’s other mates.

Not that Louis doesn’t like Liam or anything because technically, he's never met the guy, but he’s sounds a bit boring and oh, so in love with his girlfriend, and it just nauseates Louis to no end. Zayn keeps calling him a heterophobe, even though there is no such fucking thing and Zayn  _knows_ that and it’s really getting on Louis’ nerves.

“Should be here any minute.” The doorbell rings as Zayn speaks and Louis leans back on the couch, taking the bong with him.

“Not it.” He mutters as he packs the bowl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Harry Styles is fucking _gorgeous_. He’s like this Adonis punk rocker with mess of chocolate hair and fiery green eyes and the obscene pink lips, and a deep voice that wraps itself around you as he speaks and leaves your head spinning. Louis positively hates him.

He hates Harry’s stupid prison style tattoos scattered across his torso and arms and fingers like constellations. He hates how Harry has to ruffle and rearrange his hair every five seconds. He hates how Harry fits in seamlessly with the others like he was always supposed to be there. He hates how Harry’s been shirtless almost since he got in the door, he hates Harry’s v-lines and his biceps and his weird birthmarks under his nipples and most of all Louis hates how Harry has been staring at Louis all night and hasn’t said a word to him.

Well to be fair, when Harry stuck his hand out to shake Louis’ when he first arrived, Louis merely shoved the bong in his hand and left to take a piss, so he might have been a little bit offended. Harry’s busy telling Aiden and Zayn a story in his slow deep voice about how he’d set one of the science labs on fire at his old school and the story must be entertaining because it’s punctuated with snorts of laughter from Aiden and deep chuckles from Zayn.

Louis is on the couch on the other side of the room, frustrated and horny because that’s what weed does to him. He’s scrolling through his phone looking through names of previous hook-ups if Aiden isn’t going to deliver when he hears his name being spoken by Zayn. Apparently they’re all swapping stories now.

“So there he is, with his pants at his fucking ankles and he just grins at the police officer while he’s pissing onto the overpass for all he’s worth and he just says, in this snarky little tone…oh go on Louis, I can’t ever do it right.”

Zayn’s grinning expectantly at Louis and Louis sighs a little but indulges him, because its Zayn’s favourite story and Zayn is his favourite person.

“Oh, hello officer, lovely evening, innit?”

Louis tops off the little remark with a two-finger salute and wink, and Harry practically howls with laughter. “Christ, mate how drunk were you?”

Louis shrugs. “Off my fuckin face, I have a habit of doing that.”

“And pissing onto oncoming traffic?” Harry smirks at Louis from overtop of his beer can and Louis snorts.

“Nah, that was a one time thing.” He leans forward and guzzles down his own beer, crushing the can easily in his fist.

“Shame, would’ve loved to see that.” Harry states.

“Would’ve loved to see my cock you mean.”

And well, Louis is used to joking like that with Zayn so at first he doesn’t understand the startled albeit angered look that crosses Harry’s face before he shrugs suddenly and snatches another beer, and cracks it open.

“In your dreams Louis.” He mutters darkly.

“Don’t worry I won’t be pining or anything.” Louis shoots back coolly.

This acquaintanceship has gotten stale and Louis just really wants to be fucked already.

“Aiden, walk me home.” He whines.

Aiden looks up from the joint he was rolling to scowl adorably at Louis.

“Later, m’about to smoke this.”

Louis sighs heavily and stands. “Aiden. _Walk me home_.”

He adds a sly hip wiggle to punctuate his request and is pleased to see the understanding cross Aiden’s face, and misses the look of incredulity that crosses Harry’s.

“Oh. Right.”

Aiden stands and tucks the joint behind his ear.

“See you guys tomorrow.” Aiden mutters as he rests his hands on the small of Louis’ back and all but propels him out the door.

Zayn snorts. “Don’t get too naked.” He quips, sliding a Marlboro between his lips and lighting it.

Louis leans down and takes the cigarette from Zayn’s mouth, takes a quick drag and pecks Zayn on the lips before putting the cigarette back in its place.

“Never.”

He winks. Harry glowers and doesn’t say goodbye to Aiden or Louis. Not that either of them notice, really

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Sometimes Louis really hates Aiden’s fixation with his neck and leaving splotchy lovebites all over it because really, Louis may be a bit of a slag, but that doesn’t mean he wants to _look_ like one. He’s grateful it’s scarf and turtleneck weather however, because he can finally wear that incredibly soft cowl-neck cashmere sweater he splurged on only because he’s never owned such a pretentious piece of clothing in his life and he might just have a fondness for big warm sweaters, but he’d never tell anyone.

Except for Zayn. He tells Zayn everything. Louis has his head in his arms in the back of the history lecture, rubbing his cheek sleepily across the soft sleeve of his sweater, his glasses askew and his beanie is pulled down to conceal his flyaway hair and he’s wondering where the hell Zayn is this morning because he’d never late for history; it’s the only class he and Louis have together this term. Louis hates UNI and not getting enough sleep and he hates when Zayn misses classes and he hates that he’s bad at making friends because Zayn’s probably the only genuine one he has. And Zayn isn’t here.

 “D’you learn better when you’re half asleep or summat?”

Louis lifts his head lazily to glare at Harry through one lens of his glasses, as the other half is no longer over his right eye. “Piss off, that’s Zayn’s seat.” He mutters darkly.

Harry chuckles and rakes his fingers through his dark hair. “Yeah well. Zayn’s not gunna make it in today, and you and I actually have a few classes together, you know? So d’you mind, or…” Harry trails off uncertainly now and Louis feels a little bad. This is why he doesn’t have any friends besides Zayn.

“M’only teasing. Sit down.” Louis gestures to the spot Zayn usually sits in with a jerk of his chin and Harry sprawls in it, a tangle of limbs in skintight black jeans and a big maroon cardigan.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses. They suit you.”

Louis laughs dryly at this because Nick always told him he looked like a pretentious twat in them. Louis frowns. Less thinking of Nick needs to be done here. “Right. I just wear them to look smarter.” He drawls whilst rolling his eyes.

Harry blinks. With a sigh, Louis turns his head back into his arms and tries to drift off again.

“I wasn’t making fun of you or anything.” Harry says quietly.

Louis peaks through his arms to see Harry frowning unhappily at him.

“M’teasing again.”

Louis voice is muffled by his arms, but Harry’s face seems to relax a little, but he doesn’t smile.

“Zayn said you have a really dry sense of humour.”

Harry’s twisting a pencil round his long white fingers and Louis watches, interestedly, and tries not to think about anything improper about said fingers. And fails.

“I have three types of humour, I’m just chalk-full of variety.”

Louis bites his lip and nibbles at a piece of skin, wondering if Harry would be offended if Louis fell asleep on him. Harry nods, still twisting the pencil.

“And those three types would be?”

Louis shrugs.

“Guess.”

Harry frowns thoughtfully. “Dry, obviously, like Zayn said.” He says slowly after much deliberation.

Louis snorts.

“Took you that long to come up with the one?”

Harry clamps a large hand over Louis mouth.

“Shh, I’m thinking.”

Louis bites Harry’s palm and Harry tugs his hand away, looking affronted. Shit.

Harry’s clearly uncomfortable around Louis and his antics and that makes Louis wonder if the rumors are true. Girls are always talking about what a lady-killer the infamous Harry Styles is. Louis really isn’t a heterophobe or whatever the fuck Zayn wants to call him, but he’s never had a truly straight guy friend in his life since he came out, because oddly enough, most guys don't really fancy hanging with you once you say you like it up the arse for some odd reason, and he's almost certain that Harry might be one of those blokes.

“Um, dark?”

Harry’s twisting his pencil again and Louis starts when Harry speaks.

“Dark?” He queries, tilting his head to the side.

“Humour-wise? Do you have a dark sense of humour sometimes?” Harry asks looking offended, like he thinks Louis is uninterested in their conversation or something.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah I guess I do. I can get pretty morbid too. Same with Zayn. He loves it whenever he’s struggling to think of what to draw inspiration from. Says it helps him think.”

Louis shrugs and Harry grins.

“Hey, that’s pretty cool.” He says.

Louis nods. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it.”

Harry turns his attention back to the pencil between his fingers.

“Well that’s two.” Louis pokes Harry’s ribs and Harry flinches.

“Sorry.” Louis mutters.

His sits up straight and fixes his glasses and beanie, the baggy neck of his sweater falling away to reveal a few marks Aiden left on his jawline. He hears a sharp intake of breath beside him. Then its quiet for a bit.

“Don’t apologize, I was just startled, that’s all.” Harry finally mumbles.

Louis glances at him. Harry’s still staring at the pencil he’s twisting.

“You haven’t guessed a third.” Louis prompts.

Harry’s mouth hardens into a flat line.

“Dirty.” He replies expressionlessly. “Everyone has a dirty sense of humour.”

He states it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world yet with a touch of reluctance.

“Ding, ding, ding!”

Louis raps Harry smartly on the crown of his head, and Harry actually peeks at him from under his eyelashes like a shy little girl.

“Of course I have a dirty sense of humour Harry, I’m utterly _filthy_.” Louis all but purrs into Harry’s ear.

He was only joking around, but suddenly the pencil in Harry’s fingers snaps in two, and Harry’s face turns scarlet. Louis is really bad at knowing what lines he's not supposed to cross. Maybe it's Zayn's fault because he never drew lines with Louis. Or maybe it's Nick's because he thought Louis' erratic behavior was endearing and utterly charming. He sighs.

The lecture is closing, and Louis stands and slings his bookbag over his shoulder.

“Coming?” He asks Harry.

“What?” Harry jerks his gaze up, looking startled and somewhat ashamed.

“Are you coming, or?” Louis jerks his thumb behind him at the people leaving the room. “Lecture’s over.”

Harry gives his head a shake, and stands up, raking his finger though his hair. When he stands up straight, without any slouching, he towers over Louis, and Louis finds that he likes that a lot more than he should. Especially considering he doesn’t know if he even likes Harry or not. Even as a friend.

“Are we friends?” He finds himself blurting out.

Harry looks at him, confused, and then shrugs. “I’d like to be, but I get the feeling you don’t like me much.” Harry replies.

“You’d like to be?” Louis echoes wonderingly.

“Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

“ _What_?”

“You heard me, why?”

Harry looks bewildered. “Why not? You’re funny and you seem like you’d be great to get on with, and Zayn said you’re just a little tough to get to know because you’ve been hurt pretty bad before.” Harry shrugs. “I know what its like.”

Louis tries not to think of Nick again. He really tries. Also, damn Zayn to hell. What did he and Harry even talk about? No more sneaking off for quickies with Aiden if it means Zayn’s going to expose all the ghosts of Louis’ past to near-strangers over a couple bowls.

“Zayn’s a blabbermouth.” Louis gripes.

Harry winces apologetically. “It’s my fault, really. I kept asking him about you.”

Louis looks up at Harry puzzled, and Harry blushes and brushes past Louis, to head down the steps of the room and Louis follows.

“Why were you asking about me?” He demands as they head out the door and into the near empty hallway.

“Dunno. You’re just really interesting. Wanna go for lunch?”

Louis halts in the hallway and frowns at Harry.

“I don’t date.” He says.

Harry stares at him. Then he bursts into loud laughter that echoes down the hall, as he leans forward, bracing his huge spidery hands on his thighs. Louis just stares.

“You’re hilarious, Tomlinson. Really.”

Harry smirks and straightens up to throw an arm over Louis shoulder, guiding him to the parking lot, and to Harry’s truck.

“You kill me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

The second worst and best day of Louis life happens after Zayn has a made a new friend named Niall who’s throwing a party. Niall is mates with Harry who is now sort of friends with Louis, who is still currently fucking Aiden, who is somehow friends with Danielle, who’s dating Liam who may not be as straight as he lets on because he keeps giving Zayn these deep tortured looks of longing whenever he thinks no one is looking.

But Louis has been people-watching all night because Aiden’s passed out on his shoulder and Louis is quite irritated with him for that one, because now Louis isn’t going to get laid tonight, and if he is, it isn’t going to be that spectacular. Aiden grumbles in his sleep and snores a little against Louis’ neck, so Louis jerks away leaving Aiden to fall gracelessly face first onto the couch where he continues to snore.

“Fuck you Aiden.”

Louis gets up and heads into the kitchen, nearly knocking over a couple heavily snogging against the wall.

“Sorry, sorry.” He raises his hands defensively in case the guy gets pissed off with him or something but the bloke just detaches his face from the slutty redhead sucking on his mouth to smirk lazily at him.

“Hiya Lou.” Harry slurs.

“Hey Harry. Hello, unamed harlot with fake red hair. Enjoy your evening. Please don’t stop on my behalf.”

Louis waves cheerfully at the entwined couple and stumbles off to the kitchen trying to ignore the surge of jealousy roiling in his gut.

He reckons he’s only jealous because Harry’s getting some and he isn’t. He thinks he hears Harry shout something like: “Where’s Aiden, then?” But he isn’t paying attention because he sees Zayn and Zayn means sympathy.

There was a time when Zayn’s sympathy came in the form of his cock stuffed up Louis arse and his hand over Louis’ mouth to muffle his moans as they fucked in public restrooms, but somehow that fizzled out and neither of them seemed to mind. Their friendship was still there and it was strong and that’s really all that mattered, but Louis wasn’t feeling any aversion to the old sympathy he got from Zayn in the past considering what a lazy fuck Aiden was probably going to be if he even bothered tonight.

“Zayn.” Louis groaned as he plopped himself down on the kitchen table with a sigh.

“Louis.” Zayn handed him a beer. “Meet Niall.”

Louis looked to Zayn’s left and smiled at the artificially blonde party host and toasted him with his unopened beer. “Nice to meet ya. Great party.” Niall beamed and then chuckled a little.

“You sure bout that last bit, because you don’t seem to be having much fun.”

Louis shrugs. He feels he’s been doing that a lot lately. Shrugging, drinking, not having much fun. “Well, my ah, _entertainment_ for the evening passed out on me.” Louis admits as he cracks open his beer.

“Shit mate. There’s plenty of birds here that are willing, just gotta pick one up.” Niall smiles encouragingly and Louis almost chokes on his beer.

“Louis is more into the  _male persuasion_ , if you catch my drift.” Harry states from where he’s appeared in the doorway.

Where did he even come from? Where was the redhead? Louis notices she’s not in the doorway anymore and he wonders why Harry wandered off without her. Then he decides he doesn't care.

“Tosser.” Louis mutters. Harry beams.

“Well there’s nothing wrong with that mate. Plenty of willing blokes here too.”

Niall seems so casual and unaffected and Louis decides he likes him.

“Oh, really. So you’d fuck me then.” He jokes, taking another swig of his drink.

The kitchen fall slient, and Niall blinks. Harry clears his throat but Louis ignores him and focuses on Niall. Then after what seems like a billion years, Niall shrugs.

“If you’d like.” He replies, taking another sip of his drink.

“Guys, _honestly_.” Zayn groans.

“I’m only yanking his chain.” Louis shoots back.

“Not yet y’aren’t.” Niall says smugly.

Louis roars with laughter and the tension in the tiny kitchen dissolves. “I like you.” Louis states.

Niall grins. “ Excellent. I like you too mate.”

Then he’s heading out of the kitchen, saying something about the music not being loud enough as Zayn gives Louis a dark and searching look before following after Niall.

“Guess I’ll have to figure out what that means tomorrow.” Louis mutters to himself.

“Figure out what _‘what’_ means?” Harry asks as he seats himself across from Louis at the table.

Louis taps his chin. “Zayn gave me the _look_.”

“The look?” Harry echoes, confused.

“Not just the look, but the _look_. He’s upset about something, and it’s most likely my fault.” Louis stops tapping his chin and sighs.

“I just wanted to get laid.” He groans. Then he mushes his face against the tabletop and sighs appreciatively at the cool surface of it against his flushed cheek.

“Is Aiden still-”

“-Out like a bloody light? Why yes he is, thanks for asking.”

Louis doesn’t hear Harry get up but suddenly Harry’s behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently, digging his thumbs in his shoulder blades and Louis groans at how soothing it feels.

“You’re really tense Louis.” Harry breathes into Louis’ ear and Louis suppresses a shudder.

“I haven’t been properly fucked in ages, can you blame me?” He growls.

“Properly fucked? In ages? Oh c’mon you and Aiden go at it at almost every party we go to.”

Louis sighs and sits up, swatting Harry’s large and wonderful hands away.

“And I do all the work, every time. I didn’t think _I_ could ever get tired of riding, but low and behold, I am. For once I’d just like him to wreck me, you know? Just be relentless with me, use me, even. But he’s the laziest shag I’ve ever had.”

Louis rubs his face and then frowns at Harry. He’s standing rather awkwardly by the counter, staring at Louis with a dark and unreadable expression.

“Shit. I keep doing that don’t I? I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry frowns in puzzlement at Louis. “Doing what?” He asks.

“Y’know, ragging on about my sex life, and telling you things that make you uncomfortable, I just, I’m so used to talking about this with Zayn, but I seem to be spending more time with you these days and its weird because I forget I can’t really talk like that around you.”

Harry stands up a little straighter and then a look of panic flashes across his face and he glances down at himself briefly before relaxing back into a slouch.

“What do you mean, you can’t ‘talk like that’ around me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Louis tips back the rest of his beer and stands.

“You’re straight Harry. I’m sure this stuff must sound really weird to you. Especially me going on and on about how much I love…certain things and I’m sorry I just, ugh fuck.”

Louis scrubs at his face again, completely unaware of the look of confusion and slight hurt on Harry’s face.

“I’m gunna go, if Aiden wakes up, send him to the guest room, aye?”

Louis claps Harry on the back and heads out of the kitchen.

“And what if Aiden doesn’t wake up?” Harry’s voice sounds almost challenging.

“No great loss, I suppose. I need a better fuck anyways.”

Louis trips drunkenly up the stairs, wondering why Harry almost seemed mad at him when Louis apologized for talking about his sex life.

“Just trying to do the guy a favour, goddamn.” Louis breathed to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

That part of the night should have classified as the worst and it sort of did. Louis’ still uncertain weather what happened after can be classified as good and bad at the same time. Too many electronics plugged in plus a sound system on for twelve consecutive hours during a hailstorm had left Niall’s place without any power and people actually had begun heading home. While this was going on Louis had been in-between the stages of passing out or drinking more. That’s when the door had creaked open. Louis struggled to sit up.

“Aiden?”

Whoever had entered the room refused to answer and it was so dark Louis couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

“Did Harry send you up then?” Still no response.

“Christ you’re freaking me out, come closer to the bed ok?” Louis patted the bed drunkenly and the figure lowered themself down slowly to sit bedside him, and they were shaking slightly.

“Aiden?” Louis tried again.

“For fuck sakes its not Aiden, ok?” They whispered back gruffly.

Whoever it was, they were talking funny, as if to disguise their voice and somehow, they mystery of it thrilled Louis.

“So who is it then?” He purred coyly, dragging his hand along their thigh.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Louis trailed his hand up, about to reach the guy’s crotch, when a warm hand wrapped its fingers around his wrist, halting his process.

“Tease.” Louis pouted.

The guy chuckled but said nothing. He was still shaking.“Who is this?” Louis pestered, sitting up and trying to squint through the darkness.

He made out messy hair and then a flash of bared teeth as the guy growled and pushed him back down against the mattress.

“That’s for me to know, and you to maybe find out.” The guy purred huskily in his ear.

Louis moaned, feeling a thrill of ecstasy as the person pinning him down nipped at his earlobe, and mouthed along the edge of his jaw.

“You’re actually getting off on this aren’t you? God, that’s so _naughty_ Louis. You don’t even know who I am.”

Louis gasped as an eager hand undid his fly agilely and cupped him through the soft material of his boxers.

“Fuck, you’re so hard.” The guy groaned quietly.

His voice was throaty and deep and Louis loved how gravelly it sounded and how it wavered off at the end. Louis slung his muscular thighs around the boy’s slim feeling hips and flipped them over, carefully pulling his hips up so their cocks didn’t rub together. He wanted to tease this stranger as badly as he was being teased.

“Louis.” The guy whined.

“Mhmm. Give me a hint or we’re not continuing.” Louis says.

“Seriously?” The guy sighs heavily. “How have you not figured it out by now?”

He’s running his hands up Louis back, massaging his lower back and the top of his arse with agile fingers.

“Do I know you?” Louis rests his hands on the flat planes of the boy’s chest and feels the rumble of his laughter under Louis’ palms.

“I should certainly hope so.” He teases quietly.

“Well that’s no help, have we shagged before?” Louis expects an answer right away but its quiet. Almost too quiet.

“No.” The boy finally admits. “But I’ve really wanted to.”

“Huh.”

Louis trails his fingers over the boy’s chest and the boy takes Louis’ hands in his own and Louis can feel that he’s wearing rings on several fingers. He tries to remember who he saw tonight wearing rings but his mind is blank.

“Louis.”

“Mmm?”

“Say something.” The boy begs quietly.

“Give me more clues first.” Louis demands.

There’s a barely audible sigh and then more silence.

“Fine.” Louis says shortly, trying to pull himself off the boy’s lap. “I’ll just get myself off.”

“No, wait.”

The boy grips his wrists tightly and Louis gets a waft of the boy’s cologne as he sits up and it smells divine. Their chests are pressed together now and Louis is in this boy’s lap, their lips almost close enough to touch.

“Louis, how drunk are you?”

The boy sounds almost sad and Louis feels like this is a trick question.

“Pretty drunk. But I’m not so drunk that you’d be taking advantage of me. I’m perfectly willing as long as I find out who you are.”

The boy laughs quietly at that and then clears his throat. “Can I kiss you before I give you another clue?”

Louis huffs. “It better be a good damned clue then.” He replies.

“It will be, I promise.” The boy whispers.

“Fine. Kiss me.” Louis sighs.

“Not with that attitude.”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Yeah. Make it good for me.”

The boy peppers kisses along Louis collarbone as he speaks and Louis' head feels fuzzy.

“I think I heard that in a porno once.”

“Louis I’m serious. I really like you.”

Louis halts. “Who is this?” He whispers.

He gets no answer, just warm breath on his face and then a pair of lips are gently slotting with his own.

At first its tentative, a soft bit of pressure, then he pulls back and kisses Louis gently again, only opening his mouth more the time, and Louis complies eagerly. He hasn’t been kissed this tenderly in his entire life and he’s not quite sure if his likes it, but as the kiss deepens, Louis has the power to turn it from sweet to dirty and he does just that. He grinds and rolls his hips and licks hotly at the inside of the guy’s mouth reveling in the moans that slip through his partner’s lips. Whoever this is, they are a fucking fantastic and eager kisser, and Louis is thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Wait.” The guy pants pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t wanna wait.” Louis growls, kissing the boy all over his face. “I want you to fuck me.”

A low moan rips from the guy’s throat. “Jesus Louis you can’t just say shit like that, _fuck_.”

He pushes Louis down on the bed and hovers over him. “You smell really good.” Louis informs him.

The guy chuckles. “Thanks babe.”

“Oh, we’ve transgressed to pet names, now have we?” Louis runs his fingers through the guy’s hair and is delighted to find it soft and almost…curly-like.

“Mhmm.”

The boy is planting kissing along Louis’ collarbone again, nipping at it, and sucking marks into it so hard Louis knows they’ll be there for weeks.

“Well, _baby_ , you promised me a good clue. I’d like it now please.”

Louis runs his fingernails gently up the back of the boy’s t-shirt and is pleased to feel him shudder in response.

“Yeah, ok, right. Ok.”

He clears his throat and sits up a little, rocking his hips into Louis’ and Louis can feel the hard press of his arousal through his jeans.

“So, I’m not straight.” He states.

Louis snorts and rocks his hips against the boy’s causing him to moan loudly this time.

“No shit, you’ve been in here with me. Wait, is that your clue? That’s the worst clue ever, you could literally be anybody.”

Louis has half a mind to push this teasing, nice-smelling stranger off of him when he feels his wrists being gripped and held above his head.

“Well you seem to think I am straight, even though I never said I was. Nor did I ever indicate it.” The boy states thickly as he rocks his hips into Louis’.

“Plus I’ve had to see you sneak off with Aiden and feel jealous about it, only to find out he hasn’t even been pleasing you, and I could’ve been giving you a better fuck _this whole time_.”

He punctuates his last three words with a sharp thrust of his hips as he says each one, and Louis feels his thighs tremble with arousal. His mind is spinning because he has a feeling he knows who it is, but he feels like that is impossible. There’s no way, because the person he's thinking of was kissing a _girl_ not even a few hours ago.

“C’mon Lou, you were so chatty before. Couldn’t shut you up if I gagged you. Oh. Now there’s an idea.”

Louis whimpers at the words being huskily whispered in his ear, at the intent behind them.

“We’ll save that for another time though, now won’t we?” The boy muses thoughtfully, while Louis says nothing.

“Lou, baby, talk to me.” He urges.

Louis can hear concern and a smidgeon of fear in the boy’s voice.

“You said you really liked me.” Louis whispered into the darkness.

“I did. I do.” Comes the hushed reply, breathed anxiously at the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“Harry.” He breathes out.

“Yes?”

Harry kisses him gently, over and over until Louis lips feel wet and swollen and Harry isn’t speaking and neither is Louis, but he’s still straining in his boxers and dying for relief, but he’s scared now. Because its Harry and Harry admitted to having feelings and Louis just doesn't _do_ feelings. Not since Nick.

“It’s ok if you don’t want me like that, you know. I’m not gunna cry or anything. I’d just really like to fuck you.”

Harry’s sat up now, and Louis hears the rustle of Harry’s t-shirt as he pulls it over his head. Louis sits up too and tugs off his own almost robotically. He hears Harry shift on the bed and suddenly he’s pressed against Harry’s naked chest, soft lips brushing his forehead.

“You ok?” Harry asks gently.

Louis nods against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s jugular, feeling the steady pulse under his lips. It seems to quicken then, when Louis has his mouth on it, and his heart sinks. Harry’s really gone for him.

“You said earlier that you could fuck me better, I’m still waiting.” Louis says, and he inwardly marvels at how cool and collected he sounds because his insides are in turmoil.

He knows this could just deepen Harry’s affection and make a huge mess of things, and yet, he’s never craved anyone so badly before. He grits his teeth and decides to convince himself it’s just the booze talking and not actually Harry.

“And you won't be waiting for much longer. Now let's get you out of these.”

Harry snatches the sides of Louis’ jeans and pulls them off in one swift stroke, taking Louis’ boxers with them. Louis groans as his cock is freed and slaps wetly against his stomach, leaving a trail of precome across his abs.

“Fuck, Louis you sound so sexy when you make those sounds.” Harry whispers lustfully against his neck as he pushes Louis back against the bed and rids himself of his own jeans and pants.

Once Harry’s got his kit off, Louis sits up, and scrambles back onto him, and Harry leans back on his elbows and helps himself to another kiss. Louis complies quickly, his hands skimming down Harry's sides and Harry shivers in response.

“Let me just, I wanna touch you.” Louis whispers.

Harry takes Louis hand in his own and guides it to his cock with a small sigh of relief. Louis feels a rush of surprise and arousal as his hand wraps around Harry’s girth and he gives a few experimental tugs. Harry whimpers.

“Shit, Harry-you’re _huge_.” Louis groans.

Harry chuckles breathlessly as Louis continues to tug at his cock, and he thrusts into Louis fist, his breathing already quickening.

“I think about this a lot.” Harry admits as he wraps his hand around Louis’ length and returns the favour.

Harry’s hand is huge and warm and he’s gripping Louis with the right amount of pressure to make him feel a tingling sensation all the way into his toes.

“Especially in bed or in the shower, _god_ , Louis.”

Harry pushes Louis back down against the mattress and grinds his hips into Louis, rubbing their cocks together and Louis whines, arching his back off the mattress and grinding back into Harry.

“Wanna suck you off,” Harry breathes out, panting slightly “can I do that?”

“Yes Harry, shit, yes.” Louis gasps, throwing his head back as he slumps back down on the bed.

Harry kisses the tops of his thighs, biting them and mouthing along the inside of his thighs and up the base of his cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Louis sighs out in relief as Harry gets his mouth around him.

Louis wishes he could see because he’s certain Harry would look so fucking beautiful right now, with his pretty pink lips all stretched around Louis’ cock and he nearly comes from the thought of it. It also doesn’t help that Harry’s moaning like a little cockslut and gripping the tops of Louis’ thighs to anchor himself as he takes more of Louis into his throat. Louis can feel his toes curling and he groans again.

“M’really, really close baby,” He warns.

Harry slides his mouth off Louis with an audible pop and Louis feels himself blush but he doesn’t know why.

“You want me to finish you off, then babe? I could do that, and then fuck you and make you come again. Would you like that?”

Louis whimpers at the husky tone of Harry’s voice and wriggles his hips impatiently.

“Yeah, I’d fucking love that, do it Harry, oh god, please. Please.”

Harry chuckles.

“You sound sexy when you're begging for it.”

Louis’ witty retort dies in his throat as Harry swallows him down again and begins bobbing his head with an increased enthusiasm, meanwhile he walks two fingers up Louis’ chest and presses them to Louis’ lips. Louis gets the hint and opens his mouth eagerly, and sucks on Harry’s fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits, coating them in as much saliva as possible. Then Harry drags his hand down gently past Louis’ perineum, to circle his hole with a wet fingertip. Louis gasps as Harry slips his finger in quickly and begins to pump it.

“Shit, Harry I can take another, really, c’mon.”

Louis tries to fuck himself down on Harry’s finger, but Harry finds his prostate and presses hard, rubbing it with so much pressure that Louis comes with a shout, shooting down Harry’s throat without warning. Harry chokes a little and then swallows, lapping the head of Louis’ cock clean as he slides in a third finger, and how did Louis not even notice when he’d pushed in the second? Harry is scissoring his fingers gently but quickly to stretch Louis out and its silent in the room, save for the slightly embarrassing wet noises, and the boys’ heavy breaths.

"I don’t think we have any lube, so I’m gunna have to get my mouth on you at some point.” Louis purrs.

Harry groans and stabs at Louis prostate again and Louis feels a sensation bordering on painful that shoots down his thighs.

“Oh.”

He bucks his hips back, cringing away from the overstimulation.

“Sorry.” Harry mutters, sounding embarrassed.

“It’s fine, love. Now get that cock over here.”

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis and lies back, allowing the smaller boy to slip between his legs and lick a bold stripe up Harry’s dick.

“Shit Lou.” Harry groans.

Louis merely chuckles to himself, tonguing the slit, and lapping up the beads of precome leaking from the head. He knows it’s going to be quite a stretch for his jaw, and he’s glad he learned how to muscle his way past that pesky gag-reflex of his because Harry’s got to have the biggest cock out of all the guy’s he’s shagged and he hasn’t even seen it.

“Wish I could see you right now.” Harry mutters as if reading Louis’ thoughts. “I bet you looked so pretty when you came.” He sounds almost wistful.

“We’ll get a better look at each other next time.” Louis says brusquely and then he opens his mouth as wide as he can, mentally prepares himself and wraps his lips around Harry, swallowing him down.

“Shit.”

Harry’s hips buck up immediately and Louis groans exasperatedly around him, as the head nudges the back of his throat.

“M’not gunna last if you keep groaning like that.” Harry warns after a few minutes of him gently fucking into Louis’ mouth.

Louis deems Harry’s dick to be wet enough and pulls off to tell him so.

“Then get inside me already you twat.”

“Love it when you talk dirty Lou.”

Harry flips Louis around on all fours and gives his ass a sharp smack.

“That’s for being cheeky.”

And then another.

“And that’s for being such a damn tease all the time.”

A third smack, harder this time, and Louis feels a flush all through his body, the smacks going straight to his cock which is fattening up again in response to each aggressive spank and the filthy tone of Harry’s voice.

“And that one’s for fucking around with Aiden, and making me so _jealous_ of that idiot.”

Before Louis can snap back a sassy retort of some kind, Harry’s feeding his dick into Louis hole with only a little resistance, but he’s going slow and Louis feels they’ve been going slow all night. So he slams his hips back as hard as he can until his ass is nestled into Harry’s hips.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , warn a guy next time you do that, aye?”

Harry sounds like Louis’ has knocked the wind out of him but Louis can’t really be arsed to care. All he can feel is the stretch, the slow burn and rough drag of Harry’s thick cock inside him and he feels so full, he’s burying his face in the pillows torn between sobbing at how overwhelmingly _good_ it feels, or shouting at Harry to just fuck him already.

“Wreck me.” Louis whimpers in a voice that sounds nothing like him. All scratchy and rough with need.

“Fucking _dominate_ me Harry, I _want_ it.”

He vaguely thinks he hears Harry groan out something that sounds suspiciously like _you’re going to be the death of me Louis,_ but he can’t tell for sure, because he’s more occupied with Harry pulling almost all the way out until only his tip is inside Louis and then slamming back in forcefully, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis throws his head back with a loud cry, and Harry grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair and keeps Louis’ head jerked up as he sets a steady, hard pace, the other hand alternating between being on Louis’ lower back to balance himself, or smacking at Louis’ ass, the sharp sounds ringing in the air, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin. It’s filthy and rough and Louis loves every second of it. And judging by the curses falling from his lips and the sporadic thrusts that are becoming more and more sloppy, Harry’s enjoying himself too. Each thrust has made Harry hit Louis’ prostate repeatedly without fail, and Louis feels his thighs trembling with the strain to remain upright.

“I’m close Harry.” Louis pants out.

“Me too baby, come on.”

Harry reaches around and begins tugging on Louis leaking cock and a high-pitched moan escapes Louis’ gritted teeth.

“Come with me baby, come on.”

Harry thrusts a few more times, slamming his hips harder, and jacking Louis off faster, and Louis feels a familiar tightening in his abdomen and he comes violently all over the sheets underneath him, shuddering and shouting Harry’s name as he does. Harry pants out a sharp breathless gasp,

"Oh _fuck_ Louis."  

And then he’s coming too, spilling hotly into Louis and with such force Louis can already feel himself leaking before Harry pulls out. They collapse in a sweaty mess beside each other, just as the power and the lights suddenly flicker back on.

Harry is sweaty and flushed, his eyes are glassy and vibrant green, his hair is a messy halo of chocolate curls that stick limply to his sweaty forehead. Louis knows he looks just as worse for wear but he still gasps at the array of lovebites and bruises scattered over his skin.

“Louis.” Harry reaches out and makes grabby hands at Louis who sits up and scoots a little away from Harry.

“You’re not one of those guys who gets all cuddly after a fuck, are you?”

Harry sits up and rubs the back of his neck, blushing almost ashamedly. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He admits quietly.

Normally Louis would slip off by now, say he has to go to the loo or something. Slip off and never talk to the bloke again. He doesnt do that to Aiden because they were mates first, much like him and Zayn and Louis still doesn't even know if he's friends with Harry. He meant to keep it that way, but Harry slipped into this bed with him and spilled out his feelings and kissed Louis all tenderly and disgustingly sappy-like, and Louis had actually _enjoyed it._  So he looked at Harry and shrugged.

“Well alright then.”

And Louis slipped under the dirty covers with a boy he hardly knew, who’d admitted to liking him and had kissed him like he was made of glass again, and brushed his sweaty fringe out of his brilliant baby blues. Harry wound his arms tightly around Louis, who sighed and decided if he was going to be subjected to _cuddling_ for the next few hours, he might as well try to sleep. And so he drifted off without another word to the boy holding him tightly, breathing heavily like he was still winded from thier previous activities. And if he heard Harry mutter

“I really do like you Louis. A lot.”

He wasn’t going to let on like he had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress I kind of hate it already but I'm just warming up is all, it's going to be in about five parts, maybe seven I'm not sure yet, it depends on the feedback
> 
> (even though its tagged, the relationships between Louis and Zayn and Louis and Nick are only mentioned, or hinted at because they happened in the past)
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if its cringey, I haven't experienced gay sex first hand, so


End file.
